


Confessions and Homecomings

by shimcko



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Returning Home, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i had to get this out before someone else didfskj, it's so... lame, though i'm sure the idea is out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimcko/pseuds/shimcko
Summary: In which Keith is searching for Lance at a homecoming party, and ends up saying a bit more than he expected he would.Also... ever wonder what Keith named his cosmic wolf?





	Confessions and Homecomings

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place following season six, as they're finally returning to Earth!
> 
> I'm lame and would kill for this sort of thing to be canon.
> 
> edit: Thank you so much for 1000 hits aaaahhh!! !! <3

“Lance?”

Keith calls out the name with his hands cupped around his red lips, amethyst eyes searching the vast lot of open field around him.

Returning to Earth meant finally getting around to visit each paladin’s respective home, and with Lance’s home came not only people nicer than Keith knew was humanly possible, but a generously wide space, perfect for the many children in Lance's family to run and play.

Or, in Keith’s case, for his space wolf to roam freely in.

It was a welcome back party that took advantage of said space, men tending to barbeques and aunts and sisters alike laying out food on long, white tables. Team Voltron was split, paladins either tackled by children, trying traditional Cuban delicacies, or taking a well deserved nap in one of the many guest bedrooms the McClain residence had to offer.

But amongst this incredible chaos, Keith wanted to find Lance before melting into the more than curious crowd. 

Keith distanced himself, until he stood with his back facing all the lawn chairs and party games, until all he could see was green, and until the loud chattering had turned to faint whispers. 

“Lance?” He hollered once more when, suddenly, all he could see was blue.

Lance had approached from behind and circled the now taller Keith, to stand in front of him with expectant sapphire eyes, and a questioning - plus unfairly adorable - pout on his lips. 

“You called?” The red paladin responds with a inquisitive tilt of his head, tanned hands resting on his hips. 

Keith can’t help but chuckle, his eyes turning to crescent moons and his nose scrunching just slightly as the laughter dies out. He shakes his head from side to side. 

“I did, but, I kind of didn’t.” Keith answers through a smile, to which he receives a look that borders on the line between confused and suspicious. Lance’s gaze flickers between Keith’s line of sight, and his feet below him. Keith is sure Lance is hoping the way his cheeks flushed wasn’t noticeable, but to his pleasure - and the other’s demise - it was as clear as day. 

“Well, what’s that mean? You’re just shouting my name for no reason?” Lance finally queries with an incredulous tone, turning to look over his shoulder, as if by some off chance there could be another boy named Lance roaming the field behind him. 

Keith holds back a snicker, and instead raises his hand as a motion for Lance to wait. He’d understand in just a moment’s time, hopefully.

“Lance?” Keith croons, his tone of voice now sweet and welcoming. He watches as Lance jumps slightly in surprise, his eyes widening and head whipping around faster this time, before turning back to Keith.

“Uh, yeah, Keith?” Lance answers hesitantly, a brow cocked. “Is this a Galra game or something? ‘Cause if it is, I’m not following.”

With a roll of his eyes and a playful smirk, Keith calls for what he hopes to be the last time. “Oh, Lance?” 

“Did your hearing get messed up when you got all buff? I’m right in front of--” Lance’s words are cut off by a high pitched shriek when Keith’s new companion, a large wolf, appears _out of thin air_ and lands right on top of Keith. 

Keith once more erupts into peals joyful laughter, his hands rising to ruffle his wolf’s many layers of colorful, cosmic fur as it laps happily at the marking on his cheek. “There you are, buddy, been calling you for ages.” He speaks lovingly to the animal, and slowly, but surely, manages to calm his excited affections, and will him to sit in his lap. With one hand in the grass behind him to keep him upright, and the other scratching gently behind the wolf’s ear, Keith flashes Lance a cheeky grin. 

“Lance,” He introduces. “This is Lance.” 

Keith’s smile only grows as he watches the realization bloom onto Lance’s face. He beams at Keith, then at the wolf, and gets down onto a knee to run his fingers through his thick fur. “Aw, man, your name is Lance, too, big guy? That’s gonna be super--” 

Lance voice trails off, the new information sitting more in his mind. His widened blue eyes meet Keith’s. “You named _your dog_ after me?!”

Keith was expecting the question, but even so, his chest tightens, and his cheeks heat. He clears his throat, and corrects Lance bluntly. “Wolf.” He says. “I named my pet wolf after you.” As if on cue, Lance - well, the Lance with front and hind legs - rises from Keith’s lap, and trots off in the other direction, back towards the gentle hum of the party behind them. 

To face that initial question was harder than anticipated, and the next one that Lance demanded the answer to wasn’t any easier. “Why?” 

Keith takes a second to find a way to word it, though what he wants to say is almost ridiculously simple. Lance takes advantage of this silence by sitting himself down with crossed legs, and moving closer to Keith. With elbows resting on his knees, he cradles his own face in his hands, patiently waiting for an answer -- or, as patiently as he could manage. “Well?” Lance prods.

Keith's mouth had been opening and closing all the while, shutting himself down whenever he could feel the words on the tip of his tongue, but with Lance growing so close and his patience running thin, Keith outs with it. “Because I missed you. A lot.” Keith huffs the last two words childishly, an almost comical contrast to the way he’s physically matured. 

“It may have only been a day, or something, in your time, but I was in the quantum abyss with my mother for _two years,_ Lance. That’s-” Keith lets out a breath, and releases his nerves with it. In place of them, he smiles. “That’s too long of a time for me to go without you. So, my wolf was my reminder of the guy I'd been missing."

Lance’s face melts into an expression foreign to Keith, but definitely not one that was unwelcome. It was... almost... loving. 

And for the second time that day, Keith was tackled by Lance, but this time, the skinnier, more dateable version. 

The two laugh, Keith’s hair sprawling out behind him and getting caught in shards of grass, his hands pinned at either side of his head. Lance’s weight keeps him anchored in place, and doubly to the Earth, because Keith feels as though he’ll melt into a puddle of half-Galra with that look in Lance’s eye. 

“There’s no way you can name your space dog after me, then say something _that lame_ without expecting me to do something about it.” Lance decares with a triumphant smirk. Despite the one hundred-and-thirty pounds of pilot on top of him, Keith feels as though he breathe, this interaction putting his pining to rest and showing him something mutual really had been here all along. 

“Yeah?” Keith replies in a challenging tone, his expression amused as his teeth dig into his lower lip. “Then why don’t you do something more, McClain?” 

“Like what, pretty boy?”

“You know what I mean, hot shot.”

Keith’s heart races a mile a minute when Lance’s head lowers and their lips finally meet, the kiss slow and chaste and just about everything Keith had craved in the quantum abyss. It was was a mess of Lance trying to grab at Keith’s hair to only feel grass between his fingertips instead, Keith laughing against Lance’s lips, and the two simply radiating a sort of glee they’d forgotten could even exist far away in outer space. 

“I missed you, too. I think I forgot to say that.” Lance says when the two pull away for air, voice breathless but still laced with what Keith swore was the prettiest laughter in the universe. 

Keith chuckles in reply, shaking his head from side to side. “I could tell. You were the first person to greet me when I got out of the cruiser.”

“And you didn’t hug me or anything!” Lance complains immaturely, his voice a shrill whine.

Keith simply inches upward to press a kiss to Lance’s cheek.

“There were important matters at hand. Besides, I think this more than makes up for it. Don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Earth boys are cute!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments/feedback is more than welcomed!
> 
> <3


End file.
